paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Burger
)}} Fleshghost (by Gorf) Nerdwad, Ned, Nedward, Ted (by Muse) |occupation = Middle school student |affiliation = Paranatural Activity Club Mayview Middle School Dojo |status = Alive |eyecolor = Unknown |haircolor = Blond |species = Human |class = Spectral |energycolor = Lime green |tool = Paintbrush |spirit = Muse |family = Unnamed parents (absent) |friends = Isabel Guerra Isaac O'Connor Max Puckett Johnny Jhonny RJ Violet Lisa (presumed) Cody (presumed) Jeff (presumed) |First Appearance = }} Edward "Ed" Burger is one of the main characters of Paranatural, a student at Mayview Middle School, and a member of the Activity Club. He is a spectral, and wields a paintbrush possessed by the medium Muse. Appearance Ed has blonde hair and wears circular frame glasses which obscure his eyes, and often keeps his paintbrush in one of his pants pockets. In Chapter 1, he wears a faded red t-shirt, tan cargo shorts, and black sandals, and later puts on a grey quarter-zip sweater. In Chapter 2, he wears a white dog-themed onesie. In Chapter 3, he wears a striped lime green t-shirt and black cargo shorts. In Chapter 4, he wears a black t-shirt with a green "PANTS" logo, striped grey shorts, and black sandals. During gym class in Chapter 5, Ed wears an orange-and-blue outfit bearing a strong resemblance to Goku from the ''Dragon Ball'' series. After the game, he wears a grey button-up shirt under a green hoodie, tan pants, and tan sandals. After his fight with Johnny Jhonny and RJ, Ed wraps Johnny's t-shirt around his forehead, and later takes off his hoodie and puts the shirt on over his button-up on while following Mr. Starchman. After leaving them behind, he puts on RJ's green baseball cap. After school, Ed is shown with his button-up on top of Johnny's shirt; Johnny's shirt is visible through a small section of the collar and slightly below the waistline's end of the button-up. Due to the events of Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 happening on the same day, Ed's attire is the same as when he's walking home from school. Personality Ed is incredibly bizarre, generally unpredictable and affable, due to his constant transparency when dealing with spirits. He describes himself as the "fun outgoing kind nerd with lots of friends" . He often enjoys himself while fighting spirits despite the present danger. However, he still cares about his friends when it counts—especially Isabel Guerra, to whom he is very close. Though Ed is generally fearless when it comes to the spectral world, he fears Isabel's grandfather, Francisco Guerra, to the point where he avoids confronting him even after signalling to Isabel that he would stick by her. Despite this, he highly values his friendship with Isabel, and shows intense regret and anxiety over her avoidance of him. Ed has issues with properly offering support to others, as seen through his failed attempts at making up with Isabel and his struggle with coming up with good advice to Johnny . Ed eventually apologizes upfront for abandoning Isabel, and signifies that he will "stay by her side" from then on. Paranatural Chapter 1 Max first meets Ed alongside Cody Jones, Violet, Lisa, and Jeff in Mr. Garcia's class, where Ed catches Max writing "GHOSTS?" on his notebook. At lunch, Ed can be seen sitting with the aforementioned classmates in the cafeteria. During Mr. Starchman's class, Ed can be seen receiving a paper airplane, which is later revealed to be a note from Isabel. Ed follows her instructions and heads to the Activity Clubroom, where is sent to pursue the Ravenous Gobbledygook on the second floor. After passing Max in the hallway, Ed scares away the Gobbledygook, leading him to call Isabel for backup. He meets up with the rest of the club in front of a gym storage closet, where he witnesses Max defeat the spirit with a possessed baseball bat. Back at the clubroom, Ed and Isabel put on an elaborate display of their powers in an attempt to convince Max to join the club; however, this only manages to frighten him. After school, the two catch up with Max and exchange their contact information, to the horror of Suzy. Chapter 2 During Gorf's attack on the Corner Store, Max contacts Isabel on her cellphone for help, who subsequently calls Ed. After collecting some Doctopi, the two arrive at the store on a paper unicorn in their pajamas. After winning a coin flip , Ed goes into the store and defeats Gorf, then exits the store and rides away with Isabel. Chapter 3 During their morning patrol of the school, Ed and Isabel defeat a pink eraser spirit and retrieve the pencil it had possessed, having both their faces and Isabel's fingers temporarily erased in the process. At the end of the chapter, Ed and Isabel return to the Activity Clubroom, where they meet up with Mr. Spender, Isaac, and a panicking Max. As Isabel playfully blasts Isaac with paper bandages, Ed draws over his blank face with his paintbrush, which he regrets after his face returns and the ink remains on his eyes. Chapter 4 After being yelled at by Francisco, Isabel goes up to Ed's room to find him practicing his "Focus Attack Dash Pause Quit Restart Cancels" on a fighting video game. He comforts her about Francisco's constant high expectations of her, then offers her a controller to play alongside him. At school, Ed finds Max walking through a collection of spectral vines and cautions him about some spirits being "crazy poisonous" . On the stairwell, Ed and Isabel help Max practice his "basic spectral self-defense techniques" and later tells him about their mission to meet with Agent Day at the Mayview barrier. That night, Ed and Isabel are picked up by Mr. Spender and driven to the barrier, where Ed is paired up with Isaac and sent to search the Ghost Train for stowaways. During their journey, they encounter General Emerald and defeat him and their gem clones, allowing a homeless ghost to finally dissipate after thanking them . They catch up with Isabel before she leaps off the train to help Max off the tracks, and they race down the train and exit after Spender's mysterious shadow spirit is defeated. During the ride home, Ed can be seen worrying over Isabel. Once back at the dojo, Ed holds Isabel's hand as they walk inside. They meet Francisco at the door, who begins to harshly scold her over losing the book containing Eightfold; as he does so, Ed offers her a shaky smile before slipping upstairs. Chapter 5 In the morning, Ed waits outside the Guerra's dojo and offers to walk with her to school, which she turns down. Two periods prior to gym class, Ed can be seen walking with Cody, Violet, Lisa, and Jeff in the halls. During gym class, Ed shows visible disappointment after Isabel doesn't pick him for her team, leaving Johnny to take him for the Burnhounds instead. After failing to use the Golden Switch to get Isabel on his team, Ed meets with his spirit, Muse, for advice; afterwards Ed tries to save her from a ball she was about to catch, resulting in the embarrassment of both of them. During Hijack's attack on the game, Ed tries to solicit advice from Dimitri Danger, who doesn't reply due to being lost in thought. After the game, Ed expresses fear that Isabel has replaced him with Max to Muse in the hallways, then asks her whether she's mad; after she gives a non-committal reply, he becomes more stressed. Ed attempts to prove his bravery by trying to protect Isabel, inadvertently ignoring her instructions and frustrating her. The two meet up with Isaac, Max, and Mr. Spender at the teacher's lounge, where Ed is sent to follow Mr. Starchman in their search for Hijack. While following the teacher, Ed is ambushed by Johnny and RJ, who try to beat him up for information before being ultimately defeated after Ed causes Johnny to question his purpose in bullying. In response to Johnny asking for advice, Ed tells him to "believe in himself" , causing Johnny to come to the conclusion that he should continue bullying others. After befriending him and RJ, Ed enlists them in his pursuit of Mr. Starchman, and they ultimately subdue him as a team; however, upon learning that Hijack wasn't controlling him, Ed nervously flees the scene. Ed later meets up with Isabel and Isaac, where they have a brief showdown before Isaac storms off after venting his frustrations over feeling excluded. While searching for Hijack, Ed apologizes to Isabel, to which she responds that she doesn't need him to stand up to anything as long as he "stays by her side". After incorrectly attacking Principal Pleezdoo, Ed and Isabel confront the Hijack-possessed Mr. Spender with Max, Isaac, and Dimitri. After a short fight with everyone involved, Hijack is ultimately defeated, and Isabel voluntarily lets him leave. After Mr. Spender regains consciousness and asks Isabel where her book containing Eightfold went, Max and Ed break the tension and push by her, and the group heads to their next classes. At the end of the day, Ed greets the group outside of the school and points out Isaac's dazed look. After a brief conversation with Mr. Spender, the group heads home together for the weekend. Chapter 6 Ed continues his walk home with the rest of the Activity Club, playfully sticking out his tongue at the others, and is present for the Sphinx of Games's confrontation. Ed questions the Sphinx's explanation of his rules and assists Isabel and Max in smacking him down after the spirit attempts to eat Isaac again. Relationships Family * Doctors Burger - On , during her lunch date with Mina Zarei at Mayview Mini Mall, Agent Day mentions the mysterious disappearance of the Doctors Burger. The closer doctor appears to share Ed's spectral energy color, and has glasses and hair bearing resemblance to Ed's. Friends * Isabel Guerra - Ed is closer to Isabel than any other member of the Activity Club; they live in the same house, have been spectrals the longest, and "share the same devil-may-care attitude toward dealing with supernatural problems"Zack's Comments#Chapter 2#Page 29. After Ed abandons her to be scolded by her grandfather, Isabel becomes closed-off towards Ed, making him anxious over whether he ruined their friendship and attempt to make up for it by trying to defend her. The two eventually make up after Ed apologizes and indicates that he will stay by her side. Ed also sees Isabel as a mentor figure . * Richard Spender - Ed seems to be friendly with his teacher, and jokes with him often. However, Ed does not view Mr. Spender as a mentor. * Isaac O'Connor - Ed doesn't seem to be very close to Isaac, as the two don't normally talk very much. Though he disliked the fact he is paired with Isaac to patrol the Ghost Train, protesting he is a "nerd", they are able to cooperate fairly well together when working. * Muse - Ed looks to Muse for advice, even though his spirit seems to require him exercise before he does anything for him. Despite his constant mockery, Muse does seem to at least show a bit of concern about Ed's well being, agreeing that knowing when to run was the correct decision. * Max Puckett - Ed is usually on good terms with Max. They are friendly towards each other and Ed even helped Max out when he was attacked by Gorf. However, Ed became jealous of Max's friendship with Isabel after she began ignoring him. Because of this, he became somewhat passive aggressive with him. * Johnny Jhonny - Johnny and Ed never had interacted much before, though Ed mentioned Johnny was in a lot of his classes and that, despite Ed being a nerd, Johnny had never bullied him before . After winning a fight against him and RJ, Johnny asks Ed for profound wisdom and takes it to heart , and declares that Ed is now his friend . He, Ed, and RJ are later seen hunting down and engaging Starchman in battle. Abilities Spectral Having lived with Isabel at the Dojo, Ed is trained in the arts of spectral energy, and in terms of the Activity Club, his skill is only second to Isabel's. He is strong enough on his own that Francisco doesn't bother him about his abilities. Tools Ed's tool, an over-sized rubbery paintbrush housing the spirit Muse, grants him the ability to create constructs out of black paint. This power is limited to objects but he can choose the sort of substance the ink behaves like (hard and sharp, rubbery, soft and flexible, affected by gravity or not affected by gravity, etc.) Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} }} Trivia * Ed's mentors/respected peers are Isabel, Muse, and Francisco - his fictional mentors are Spider Man, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Power Rangers, and Winnie the Pooh. * Ed has watched the 1982 The Thing remake. Gallery Official Artwork Ed.jpg|Ed's old cast photo Ed Twitter Sketch1.png|A Twitter sketch of Ed eating a burger and not answering the question the user posed. (Q&A Tweet) Ed Halloween Costume 2.png|A Twitter sketch of Ed's Halloween costume. (Tweet) Tweets - Isabel and Ed 01.png|A sketch of Ed and Isabel from the end of Chapter 2. (Tweet) Spirit Art- Muse Holding Ed's Face.png|Ed being "held" by his spirit, Muse. ("Spirit Art", Jan 30 2018) Short Comic-Team Black Metal.png|In a strip comic, a team-up of Max and Ed gets the name "Black Metal". (Tumblr post) Twitter_-_Ed.jpg|A sketch of Ed as American painter . (Tweet) Comic Edward.PNG|Ed's first appearance. ( ) Edward2.PNG|Ed interrupting Max's writing. ( ) Edward7.PNG|Ed using his powers. ( ) Edward3.PNG|Ed threatening Gorf. ( ) aa045713dbf65892f8561babc62bfe65.png|Ed using his tool to create a scythe. ( ) Edward 4.PNG|Ed after defeating Gorf. ( ) Ed Ch3Pg50.png|Ed after temporarily losing his face. ( ) Ed Ch4Pg33 02.png|Ed greeting Max at school. ( ) Ed Ch4Pg33.png|Ed reassuring Max about embarassing himself. ( ) Ed and Isaac Ch4Pg140.png|Ed's outfit on the Ghost Train. ( Ed Ch5Pg34.png|Ed wearing his gym outfit. ( ) Ed Ch5Pg94.png|Ed's outfit after the game. ( ) Ed RJ Johnny Jhonny Ch5Pg184.png|Ed after defeating Johnny. ( ) Ed Ch5Pg202.png|Ed wearing Johnny's shirt. ( ) Ed_Ch5Pg298_03.png|Ed meeting the others after school. ( ) Ed Sticks Out Tongue.png|Ed walking home with the other Activity Club members. ( ) References Category:The Paranatural Activity Club Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Spectrals Category:Mayview Middle School Students Category:Alive Category:Dojo Affiliates